On My Own
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Luffy and Law have formed an alliance to take down an emperor, but each of them have different meanings as to what that entails. However along the way when they are forced to cooperate together they begin to discover feelings buried beneath the surface they didn't think they had for one another, will their rivalry prevent them from ever admitting it or will love find a way?Pls read
1. Alliance

**_Okay this will probably be my first attmept at writing an actual 'In depth' sort of story, not just one I sort of thought hey that's good enough let's go for it!Seriously I spent like hours trying to figure this thing out and quite frankly my brain feels like a pile of mush since I'm usually a spur of the moment kind of person I think, anyway please don't forget to review and let me know what you think, critism is fine just do so in a respectable and courteous manner!:3_**

**Chapter one:Alliance**

"Luffy,What the hell happened to all our meat!?"Sanji demanded form he stood leaning out of the doorway that lead to the kitchen out on deck, his features contorted in rage as he searched nearby for any sign of the strawhats meat loving captain when his eyes landed on the crews two lovely females each seated in a lawn chair, one with a book in hand and the other working on her tan.

"He's not on deck cook-san, he said something about going to see what Law-san was up to again?"robin stated looking up from the thick-leather bound book she was currently reading, after doing the usual noodle dance of gratitude the peeved off cook stormed downstairs to give his captain a piece of his mind for eating all of their food...again.

"Wait until I get my hands on that little..."Sanji said continuing to grumble under his breath as He stormed past the two ladies on deck, afterwards Nami decided to voice her own opinion on the matter

"I swear I don't see what Luffy's deal with that guy is, He treats him almost like some long-lost friend or something"Nami exclaimed unable to wrap her mind around the very thought of trusting someone with Law's nature at all.

"Yes, come to think of it ever since we departed from Punk Hazard I believe captain-san has spent all his time with Law-san, though I think Law would prefer he didn't"robin said with a slight giggle of amusement recalling an earlier confrontation between the two that resulted in the usually calm and distant man snapping at the younger captain to leave him alone, which went blissfully ignored.

"whatever, I'll just be happy when this so called alliance is over already"Nami responded feeling a small shiver run up her spine at the mention of the man she still considered a threat and nothing more.

* * *

Poke.

"What is it now?"Law reprimanded turning to face the cheerful grin of monkey D. Luffy as he continued poking at the Surgeon of Death's ribcage, taking no heed of the potential consequences that might follow such an action, a low growl of annoyance resounded deep in Laws throat as he smacked the younger teens hand away for the umpteenth time today.

"Ne,Trafal-guy?"Luffy said stepping beside the hollow-eyed doctor a she walked down the hall

"When are we gonna go after this Kaido guy?"Luffy asked recalling their reason for them joining forces, and feeling a small tingle of excitement well up at the chance of fighting such a strong opponent when he remembered Law mentioning even together the chances of defeating him were slim.

"I already answered that, First I'm waiting to see something in tomorrow's paper"was the dark doctors flippant response as he turned a corner, Luffy following behind with intrigue stirring in his brown eyes as he began to pick up pace easily keeping up with that of Laws own while listening to the dark doctor intently.

"huh?The paper?"He repeated

"Yes,there's something I want to check, and then from there that will determine our next move"He said evenly thinking back on his threat to donflamingo via transponder snail.

"Hey I know!"Luffy said suddenly buzzing with more energy than before if it was possible, Law paused in his steps turning to look at the boy with a raised brow"Why don't we play a game until then?How about Tag!"Luffy offered

"No"

"hide-and-seek?"

"Never"

"Red light,green light?"

"Not a chance"

_was this guy serious?Just how old was he?_Law thought as the frown hanging on his lips seemed to deepen slightly from listening to Luffy name numerous child games only to be immediately shot down after every suggestion.

"Listen Strawhat, I'm not playing any games with you, got that?I'm here to plan, not play."he said simply emphazing the last words for effect and seeing Luffy slowly nod his head in confirmation

No way had he just taken that freakin way Law thought with a twitch of the eye before hearing a loud, angry yell coming from down the hall

"LUFFY!"Luffy and Law spun around and had barely enough time to register the blurred form of the sunny-go's cook before the blonde gave a hard powered kick effectively sending his captain flying through the nearby wall and creating a rather large hole in the shape of the rubber boys form.

'Just what the hell is the matter with this crew?'Law thought narrowing his eyes a bit as Sanji took a huff of smoke before walking away satisfied with the damage he had just caused, Law figured the sooner this alliance was over the better otherwise he just might lose what little sanity people thought he had left.

* * *

An enraged growl of frustration resounded through the island of dressrosa as a chair was smashed against one of the nearby walls from a still seething Donflamingo

_That little shit!_He thought bitterly wanting nothing more than to get his hands around Trafalgar Law's neck so that he could wring the back-stabbing boy to death, however this was of little concern at the moment considering that as much as he hated to admit...

Law had a point, and without caesar to produce more SMILES, Kaido would be furious

He was stuck in a rock and a hard place, and was about to hurl another piece of furniture at the wall as a means of venting anger when he heard the door swing open

What!?He snarled at whoever was foolish enough to walk in on him when he was this angry, he calmed down a bit though seeing that it was a messenger sent by Kaido

Fuck.

_**Yeah first chapter's kinda short, it's really more of a prologue or at least I sort of intended for it to be so..Please review and let me know what ya think:3**_


	2. The Same?

**Chapter Two:The Same?**

**_So after what felt like forever they finally updated the manga(Thank you Oda!)_**

_**Sadly though there was nothing of real interest in my opinion, well other than perhaps a few typical Lol moments of Luffy being Luffy and Law maybe reprimanding him for it:3**_

**_Anyway, here's the newest chapter enjoy!I was gonna have this story follow the order of events going on in the mange buuuuut~Well I changed my mind since the updates are taking too long!:3_**

**Chapter Two:**

"Hm,Trafalgar?"

The now former warlord rose a quizzical brow at the messenger, his arms folded against his chest after listening to them relay the message

"Hai, it seems captain Kaido found out some rather"Interesting" information and is offering you the chance to redeem yourself by delivering the one known as Trafalgar Law to him"

The blonde thought for a moment, partially wondering what could have possibly been so interesting for a yonko such as Kaido to have need of a treacherous snake such as Trafalgar?

"captain Kaido did say however, that given the circumstances you have permission to inflict harm so long as he comes to us alive, so in other words a few broken bones are of little to no consequence to him"The messenger finished in an emotionless tone

This information made the blonde smile a sickening grin at the thought of inflicting pain on his former subordinate

"I see..."

***aboard the sunny-go***

"Come on!This way,this way!"

The idiotic laughter of the strawhat captain rang out through the deck as he raced across dragging one very annoyed looking Surgeon of Death behind him, ignoring the others complaints of slowing down and comments about how he could walk on his own...

Law heaved an exasperated sigh as the younger boy skidded to a halt and they now stood in the aquarium surrounded by different colored fish of all shapes and sizes. Law looked around with mild astonishment being no stranger to underwater sights as he rubbed his still sore wrist, which thankfully was now free from Luffys grasp.

"Look,look!See this one?This is the one I caught yesterday with Usopp!"

Law's attention shifted to the side where he followed the rubber boys finger pointed at an abnormally large-sized bear-like shark with horns on its head and fierce-looking fangs.

"Pretty cool,right!?"Luffy jeered looking at the other captain as though waiting for some sign of approval from the stoic man before him, Law remained silent for a few more moments glancing around a bit more before finally responding

"So then, I take it this is your favorite spot?"

Law instantly regretted the words as he turned back only to see a widely grinning Luffy a mere few inches from his face, the large brown eyes sparkling with delight as he grabbed Laws wrist once more tugging him along as he shouted with glee

"Nope!Come on, I'll show you my favorite spot!"

Leaving no chance for Law to argue, he merely gave a heavy sigh allowing the other male to pull him along with the rest of the crew giving curious glances as they raced by

"Now what's that baka doing?"

Nami sat at the table on deck with Robin across from her, the two having just witness their captain zipping by along with one very unwilling looking Law.

"Nami-swan!Robin-chwan!I've finished preparing your drinks for you~!"Came the lovestruck voice of the ships cook as he noodle danced his way over with the tray holding the women's fruity beverages placing it on the table with utmost care

"Thank you Sanji-kun"

"I don't know I find it rather cute"Robin began after taking a sip from her drink as she turned the page of her book she was reading, a calm smile gracing her lips as she spoke with her sea blue eyes occasionally looking up towards the two captains, a small laugh passing her lips when she saw Luffy talking waving his arms around in an energetic way.

"Oh, that reminds me!"Nami announced rising from her seat and heading directly her room

"I need to check something"

* * *

"Ne,Law-kun!Come and play tag with us!"Luffy pleaded giving the surgeon of death one of his best smiles as Law blinked for a moment giving a blank stare"Tag?Strawhat,aren't you a little old for that?"he questioned lightly pushing the now whining teen from where the rubber teen had jumped atop him as he sat up straight

"Aw,come on!Zoro's gonna play!"he offered causing Law to raise a questioning eyebrow looking over towards an enraged looking swordsman who was chasing around a laughing sniper with his katana out of their sheathes"Um,I'm not sure if playing is the right word..."Law responded feeling his eye twitch slightly from the sight as Luffy only began to laugh

"OI,LUFFY!"The three other men each shrieked,their faces paling as they slowly turned seeing a pissed off looking Nami standing with her hands on her hips and something in her hand"Did you go into my room again!?"The navigator seethed

"Uh,N-no Nami!Why would I-

"Then care to explain what this is?"she said giving a fake smile of sweetness holding up what Law could now tell was a map of some kind,or at least it was...it now had the big blackened letters written across it spelling out 'Luffy was here' right smack in the middle

"Wait,Nami I can explain!It was a dare,by Usopp and I-

"A Dare,you say?By Usopp?"The sniper had now easily fled the scene in fear of the enraged woman,not that Law could blame as he watched how easily the rubbery man got beaten to the ground by Nami before she stormed away to find the other one"Onna baka's..."She hissed as she stormed away leaving a blank faced Law and now severely beaten Luffy

"Oi,You alright Strawhat?"Law asked lightly poking at the fallen rubber mess sprawled out on the floor receiving a light whine in response before turning his attention to the retreating form of Nami 'That's one temperamental woman...' he thought with a low whistle

* * *

Nami sat frustrated in her room,having to re-draw yet another map thanks to Luffy and Usopp's dumb idiotic jokes,all that hard work for nothing...she seethed at the thought when a light knock was heard at the door,Nami paused for a moment figuring it was Robin or Sanji with the drink she asked for

"Come in"she called

"Here"An emotionless voice said placing the tea on her desk beside her and turning to take their leave,Nami froze however nearly knocking over her chair as she bolted up"W-what are you doing here!?"Nami stuttered out staring into the hollow eyes of Trafalgar Law,who merely rose an eyebrow at her sudden stuttering"I was doing what the cook asked of me,and bringing you your tea"He responded flatly causing the navigator to glance uneasily between him and the cup of steaming liquid feeling a nervous lump suddenly in her throat

"something wrong,miss Nami?"the dark doctor said noticing the sudden look of uncertainty she gave making Law give a small smirk of amusement knowing she still didn't trust him"Um,it's just I..."

"I didn't poison it or anything"Law offered rolling his eyes at the fact she assumed he would do something so careless while surrounded by her crew and captain"I know that!"she snapped back,Law shrugged turning to leave when his eyes glanced at her shoulder for a moment seeing a barely noticeable scar

"What's that?"he said in a low voice causing Nami to follow his gaze,immediately thinking he was looking at her chest"Pervert!"she hissed getting ready to slap him,he easily caught her hand in midair though and pointed towards her tattooed shoulder seeing her eyes suddenly softening

"Oh,that...that's...it's none of your business!"she snapped regaining her usual bitchiness as Law referred to it as,watching her pull her hand free and take a seat at her desk once more deciding to pretend he was no longer there,Law didn't move though instead seeming to hold some sort of silent debate in his head before he began speaking once again...

"You shouldn't hide your scars,it makes you weak..."

Nami tensed whipping her head back up to look at Law who had just shut the door after leaving,her amber eyes fell down to her tattoo for a moment,a look of sadness filling her face again

* * *

Law's words had bugged Nami,which was weird given she usually is able to shrug off what others say,especially in regards to her past...however she decided to pay the dark doctor a visit while he was down in the library seeing him seated rather comfortably in one of the big sized chairs surrounded by a clattering pile of books and looking deeply in thought

"Um,Law..."she called out feeling her resolve begin to fade when she met the others steely gaze,his eyes narrowed slightly before relaxing once again into a somewhat calmer and less hostile expression"C-can i talk with you?"

For a moment only a tense silence hung in the air then she saw Law give a small nod carefully closing the book he was reading and setting it on the table near him as she came and took the seat across from him swallowing hard,never had she been alone with this man and quite frankly it was nerve-wracking for her...

"Alright,what did you mean when you said that thing earlier?"Nami said getting straight to the point,as being around him gave her a creepy feeling of being dissected at any moment,Law blinked curiously looking at her as though uncomprehending of what she was asking"whatever do you mean,miss Nami?"

The navigator felt her eye twitch in disbelief,he was playing dumb!she thought angrily feeling her hairs stand on end as she fought the urge to whack him knowing he probably would just block her like before"You know damn well what i mean,when you said that thing about me being weak by hiding my scars?"she spat out bitterly figuring this guy has no idea the shit she's been through

"Ah..."he said as though it were finally coming back to him,he rested his chin on the open palm of the elbow resting on the armrest"...why do you ask?"

"alright listen Law!It may be true that we're allies now,but don't think for one second that you have even the slightest idea of the shit I've been through in my life!You got me!?"Law remained unfazed by her deadly tone as well as the intimidating stare she gave showing she was not one who took to being toyed with,Law merely gave an empty laugh of amusement"Likewise miss Nami"

"Please,and just how could you have had happen that was so terrible,what did your parents get killed by some bastards who took over you home and forced you to become part of their crew!?Did you spend your entire life hated by everyone while just trying to keep them safe everyday!?Well,Law?"

He seemed thoughtful for a moment,as though he were considering how to respond"No,I can't say I've experienced word for word what you've gone through,however..."Nami blinked watching him curiously as he continued

"I was probably about 5 or younger when I pretty much lost everything and was forcibly recruited to become apart of Donflamingo's crew,so in that sense I guess I can understand being forced into doing something you're neither proud of,or willing to do..."he said giving a small smile as his eyes became distant,no doubt recalling the bitter memory as though it were still fresh in his mind

"You were...5?"Nami asked,her own eyes widened as he nodded"But why were you...?"

"Why?The same reason as you I'm sure,they thought of me as a prodigy and so once he saw my talents he decided to recruit me,whether i liked it or not"Nami swallowed hard looking towards the ground"so then...we're the same"Nami whispered stunned to know Law,of all people,shared a similar past to her own,though that would probably explain why he distances himself so much...

"Wait,how did you get out then,how are you free now?"Nami asked curiously

"Heh,I did what any sane person would do...I ran"he said getting up to leave the room as Nami looked after him"All alone?"she said in a small whisper

"...Is there any other way to do it?"he commented opening the door just as Sanji called for dinner,Nami felt her fists clench on her knees as she continued to sit in silence hearing nothing but the shutting of the thick library doors behind him...


End file.
